Catherine's Misadventure
by Pandashu
Summary: It is a story about Trowa and Catherine. Read the rest to find out. Pleeeeeeeeeease review! Thanks!:)
1. Questions

  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with Gundam Wing. And,like most auhtors,   
I won't go on to the next chpater until I have 5 reviews. Thank you!Enjoy!  
  
Catherine's Misadventure  
  
Chapter 1  
It was a peaceful evening. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees. Catherine sighed. Oh, how  
she loved to walk home from school. Trowa is probably home now, she thought. It's a good thing she wasn't  
mad today. Otherwise, he wouldn't be home. She sighed again. Then, she heard a rustling sound behind  
her. "Huh? What was that?" she said aloud. Probably a chipmunk or something.Oh,well, she thought, it's  
gone now. But then, she saw two eyes looking back at her. And they looked like human eyes.  
When she walked in the door, Trowa came up and said, "Are you mad today Cathy?" "No,why?" asked   
Catherine. Trowa shuttered. "I...I don't want you to throw knives at me..again!" "Oh, that?" she asked  
recalling that afternoon she had first done that to him. He wouldn't come back for two days. "Sorry," she said.  
"Anyway," she continued, "It's your turn to cook and my turn to wash dishes."  
While Catherine washed the dishes, she was watching the news. "And it has been reported that  
a man broke out of jail today. We think he may have gone by the park on his way home. He is very  
dangerous." Catherine had just remembered that she had walked by the park. She dropped the dish  
she was holding. The glass shattered at her feet.  
  
"I'm telling you what I saw was real," she told Trowa, as she was picking up the glass  
fragments. "That's the last time I let you wash dishes." muttered Trowa, "and watch the news."  
"Can you do two things at once?" she asked her brother "I can fly my Gundam and talk, and eat chocolate  
at the same time." Catherine laughed.   
The next morning as she walked to school, she felt like someone was watching her. "Boo!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Catherine, as she dropped her books. She spun around to find the culprit.  
Duo's grinning face appeared behind her. "Duo, you gave me a heart attack!" said Catherine, as she  
picked up her books. Duo just grinned and said, Well,I gotta go, I just couldn't resist scaring you. I'm going to   
see if I can scare Heero." Catherine waved, then turned around. There was a figure right there  
a few feet away from her. She walked toward him. He had those same eyes she saw yesterday.   
"Who are you?" asked Catherine. 


	2. Secret Identity

  
  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. Now that that's said, Please put your napkin in  
your lap,and enjoy!P.S. I know I don't have 5 review(only 2) but I'll post this any  
way.:)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The man looked at her. She stared back. 'It seems like I know him before.' thought Catherine,  
puzzled. "Who are you?" she repeated again. "Catherine," the man finally spoke, "I am your father."  
"What? Noooooooooo! Sorry, I've been watching too much Star Wars. I mean how can you be my father?"  
she asked. "Well, I'll tell you." said the supposed father, as he sat on a bench.  
  
*Note* This is true fiction, these events aren't real. Thank you.  
  
"Well," he began,as Catherine sat down next to him."When I married your mother, and we had you two,  
I decide to leave. I made the decision because your mother was so sick, I couldn't bear it. She was my  
true love, and I loved her more than anything." A tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his  
cheek. "Anyway," he continued, "I loved you and Trowa almost as much as your mother. I remember the  
day you threw your plastic keys and hit a target I had drawn for you. Hit it on the bulls-eye, yessir."  
Catherine remebered that day vividly. She sighed. 'Her father had come back all these years,but why?'  
she thought. "Why?" she asked, "why did you leave us?" "I told you because.." "I know, but there were  
other reasons too, weren't there?" "Wha-what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about what the orphanage   
lady told us, she said that most parents leave because something's wrong with their kids." Her dad sighed.  
"That's not the reason. The other reason is that.....that....." They were interupted by the ringing of the  
school bell. "I'm late!" cried Catherine as she scrambled to her feet, dropping on of her books, but she   
didn't notice. She was running as fast as she could. Tears streaked her face. Questions raced through  
her head. Why had he left them? Why did he want to find them? What had she had for breakfast? How'd that  
get in there? she thought. "Oh, well." she said aloud as she went to the bathroom and washed her tear  
streaked face,and went to class. 


	3. Yet Another Story About Her Past

  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. All done.Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Catherine had noticed at the end of first period that her journal was missing. Uh-oh, she thought  
her dad must have it. After school, her dad was still seated on the bench. It seemed like he had  
sat there all day. "Catherine, could I talk to you?" he asked, as she continued walking. "I'll   
tell you my reason." "I really don't want to know." replied Catherine. "I think you should."  
She sighed. "Alright, I surrendor. But if you insult Trowa or me, and I get mad, you can ask Trowa what I do   
when I get mad." "There will be no insulting." her dad promised. "The truth is," he continued,   
"I left you because I learned that you two had supernatural powers. You could lift things with your mind  
and Trowa can read people's minds. I thought that you would see the things in my past, and see how  
horrible I was. And then, I would have to leave my love." "Dad, did you ever think we would hurt our  
dad who walked out on us?" "Yes." was his answer. She laughed. So did he. "This is yours." he said,  
handing her the journal. "Thanks. Did you read it?" "Nope." "Have you seen Trowa yet?" "Yep."  
So he hadn't been here all day. "But why haven't we discovered our powers yet?" "Because the supernatural  
power within you decides when you are ready." Now it all made sense. "it's time I go." "wait." said  
Catherine, "why did you come back?" "Because, you needed to know." was his simple reply.  
Catherine wanted to ask him what their mother's name was, but he was gone. 


End file.
